


Violet in your Eyes

by Syrum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barry and Len learn what violet light does, Eddie does not get paid enough for this, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Voyeurism, but not really, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Leonard Snart, I’m arresting you for...for, um...”  Eddie shook his head, taking a step back rather than forwards, away from the errant Rogue he was, by all rights, supposed to be taking into custody.</p><p>That one time Eddie walked in on something he really wished he hadn't.</p><p>Or, what Roy's violet light does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I found Flash fandom again. Yey?

”Leonard Snart, I’m arresting you for...for, um...” Eddie shook his head, taking a step back rather than forwards, away from the errant Rogue he was, by all rights, supposed to be taking into custody.

The job had been a simple enough one initially, for the CCPD at least; a robbery had been called in at one of the warehouses at the docks, at least one of the Rogues was involved, and the late hour meant there were few civilians and fewer dock workers around to potentially get caught in the crossfire. The Flash had arrived at the scene first, of course, with a police escort only ten minutes behind. Eddie had been one of the first to arrive, car skidding to a stop as he leapt out, gun already drawn and ready for whatever lay ahead.

They had found Bivolo, unconscious and bound, within seconds of arriving. Strangely enough, there had been no sign of the Flash, or any other perpetrators. Thinking back on it, though, Eddie realised that it shouldn’t have seemed all _that_ strange; Barry might have been called to another job, or chased after a second villain, if Bivolo hadn’t been working alone. No, not strange at all, and certainly not enough to warrant his doing a final sweep of the warehouse complex - alone - just in case.

Eddie really wished he had not decided to do that.

“Um, Captain C- Leonard Snart, you-” There wasn’t all that much he could do, really, except for stare. Barry had Cold pinned up against a storage rack, in a position that had to have been anything _but_ comfortable, mask tugged back and suit half unzipped as he pressed up against the villain. Cold, by contrast, had lost his parka entirely and seemed to be in the process of losing the long-sleeved form fitting top he seemed to favour, pushed up to his chest to reveal a fairly impressive set of abs, long legs wrapped around Barry’s waist.

Neither one seemed to realise that Eddie was there. Or, if they did, neither one cared. Snart had his fingers buried in Barry’s hair, tugging non-too-gently as the speedster devoured his mouth as a man starved. Barry, not exactly an unwilling participant himself, had both hands beneath Cold, one gripping at his thigh while the other practically _massaged_ his ass, and Eddie really did not need to see that.

He didn’t need to hear the noises they were making either. Snart was, it seemed, something of a vocal lover, and as Barry ground up against him the sound the man made was positively _obscene_. He was pushing back against the friction and Eddie was certain that, had they been rather less well clothed, they would likely be fucking by that point.

He _certainly_ did not need to see that.

Turning on his heel, Eddie decided that this was one encounter that the Flash could handle alone. And, if he happened to tell Joe that he hadn’t found anything when he got back to the car, well, who could blame him? He was only looking out for Barry after all.

He could not help, though, tapping out a quick message to his fiancé on the way back to the station, letting Joe concentrate on driving and trying to dispel the unwanted images from his mind.

_Iris, you know I love your brother very much, but the next time I catch him making out with his boyfriend in public I am having him arrested for indecent exposure xx_

Eddie knew Iris would question Barry on the subject unrelentingly for months; a suitable punishment, he thought, while he considered whether or not bleaching his eyes would be _too_ detrimental to his health.


End file.
